dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Biggest Celebrity in the World, Literally!
'Summary' Professor Stick accidentally turns Rare into a giant, how will she live her life as a giant? 'Characters' *Rare (Semi-Antagonist until the end) *Blink *Professor Stick *Twilight 'Transcript' (Rare was walking down the street, while many people are taking photos of her.) Rare: (Blushes) Ah yeah! That's me, the biggest celebrity in the world! (A screwdriver accidentally falls from Professor Stick's lab and falls onto Rare's head.) Rare: (Gets Angry) Alright! Who hit me! (Picks up the screwdriver) With this fucking screwdriver!!?? Professor Stick: (calls out) So sorry! I have gotten a little busy with my new invention! (Rare angrily storms inside his lab while the people wait outside.) Rare: Maybe next time! (Hits him across the face with the screwdriver) Use your glasses, Bottle Eyes!! Professor Stick: Oh! My glasses! (The Screwdriver hits his glasses and then flies off and presses a button on a device.) Professor Stick: Oh dear, this doesn't sound good... Rare: What doesn't sound good? (Twilight comes in and puts his glasses back on his head) Twilight: Oh Henry, are you okay? Professor Stick: No! The device just turned on! Rare: What device? The one that controls your brain? Because you would need it since you say your so smart! (The device fires a green laser at Rare.) Rare: OW! Why did that device shoot something at me!? (Rare notices her arm is now much larger.) Rare: Oh wow! Now I got muscles! (Breaks a machine with her arm) (Rare realises she's growing much taller.) Rare: (Shocked) Wait? I'm getting taller! (Rare grows so tall that her clothes rip off, she crashes through the roof as she is now taller than the tallest building.) Rare: Huh? What? Oh my god I'm naked! (Tries covering herself) (A lot more people start taking pictures of her naked body.) Professor Stick: Oh dear! This is one 'giant' turn of events! Rare: Oh. (Giggles) I look nice don't I. (Poses for the pictures) Man: Oh man! This is going on my wall! (takes pictures) Man #2: She looks more sexy when she's naked! Professor Stick: Look at yourself! Your a GIANT! Or should I call Giantess in female ways. Rare: (To Professor Stick) Fuck you, you don't know sexy! (Tries stomping on Professor Stick and Twilight) Twilight: I guess we don't. Professor Stick: Okay, okay, fine, if you want to be a giant, be my guest. (walks away) Rare: Wait! Your leaving me!? (Picks up Professor Stick) Change me back!! Professor Stick: (grins) But look at all the attention your getting. (shows more people taking pictures) Rare: But I don't want to be known as a giant forever! (Throws a car at a building causing it to collapse) Now you fix this, and fix it NOW!! (Starts Squeezing Professor Stick with her hand) Professor Stick: Oh, this is a tight grip! (bites Rare's finger, as she stops squeezing) Rare: (In a little pain) Doing that won't help! Professor Stick: I can turn you back to normal, but it's going to take some time. Rare: (Growls) How much time? Professor Stick: (laughs nervously) In 24 hours. Rare: WHAT!? (Let's go of Professor Stick, before he hits the ground, Twilight catches him) Twilight: You have to be patience Rare. Rare: You know? For smart people, you take your fucking time on this shit! Professor Stick: Preparing these machinery take a long time to get right, you'll have to wait. Rare: But I'm a fucking giant! What am I suppose to do!? Professor Stick: Well, I suppose you could find some big place to sleep... Rare: Oh sure, I bet there is a giant mattress for a giant! (Sits down on some vans, crushing them) Professor Stick: Actually, I was referring to- (Shows Rare in a giant wide area in the forest.) Rare: But I hate the woods!! (Groans as she walks around knocking down trees) Professor Stick: I'm sorry, but this is the only optianal area, if you stay in town, you'll just wreck more things. Rare: But the forest! Really!? Professor Stick: Don't worry Rare, we found someone to keep you company. (Shows Blink in the helicopter.) Blink: HI AUNITE RARE!! Rare: Blink? Is that you! (Runs to Blink) (Blink jumps onto Rare's shoulder) Blink: Your a giant!! Rare: I know I am, it's so bad! Blink: Don't worry about it Rare, we'll have lots of fun together! Rare: Then what are we going to do? Blink: I-! I... I don't know... Rare: You don't know? (Rare sits down and it knocks down more tree's as Blink jumps onto Rare's nose) Blink: We could do what we do best! Rare: We can? (Blink slides down Rare's leg and stands in front of her foot.) Rare: (Giggles) Oh Blink. Blink: Tickling your giant foot will be even more fun!! (tickles her sole) Rare: (Laughs) Ha! Ha! Ha! (Moves her legs around wildly) (Rare falls back laughing knocking over more trees as Blink continues tickling her sole.) Rare: (Laughs) Ha! I might almost pee! (Crosses her legs) (Rare pees out her skirt as it knocks Blink away from her.) Blink: EEEEWWWWWWWW!!! I'm covered in yellow stuff that comes from your penis! EEEWWW!! Rare: (Shocked) BLINK! Where did you learn that word!? Blink: Umm, my daddy? Rare: Well, your daddy should know that girls don't have penis's. Blink: Aww! I wanna continue tickling your giant foot! Rare: You should go wash up, I'm sure there's a lake right by here. Blink: Okay. (jumps into a lake) Rare: Nice. (Sits down and puts her feet in the lake causing waves in the lake) Blink: (rides the waves on a log) Wheee! Rare: Having fun Blink? Blink: A lot of fun! (Rare gets in the lake all the way, which only gets up to her knees) Rare: (Sighs) Of course. (Rare gets out and sighs as she puts her feet in the lake.) Blink: Don't be upset aunite Rare! (sits on top of her foot) You'll be normal soon! Rare: Oh really? When? Blink: (lies back on her foot) Oh ya know, tomorrow for sure. Rare: But don't you have to leave and see your parents? Blink: They know I'm here so don't worry, they said I can sleep here with you as well. Rare: Really? Don't your parents hate me? Blink: They trust you now. Rare: That's surprising. Considering I'm a giant. (Looks down and sighs) (Blink looks sad at Rare, he swims under her foot and tickles it.) Rare: (Giggles lightly) Thanks Blink. (Gets out of the water) Blink: Aww. (stays in the water) Rare: Come on Blink, we have to figure out what to do for dinner. Blink: I'm not sure. Rare: Maybe we can take a trip into the city and find some food. Blink: That would work! (Rare gets down and let's Blink ride on her shoulder) Blink: Wait! I have an idea! (Shows Professor Stick growing a hamburger and fries into Rare's size.) Professor Stick: There we go, your dinner ma'am. Rare: Yum! (Eats the hamburger and fries like an animal) Blink: (giggles) Silly Rare. (eats his fries) Professor Stick: (Rare's drool falls on him) Yes, quite silly indeed... Rare: Oh relax Bottle Eyes! (cuts back to the Forest as Rare is getting ready to sleep under a giant tree branch.) Rare: Ugh! It's so grassy and wooden! Blink: (under a big leaf) At least you have something to sleep with. Rare: Difference with me, is that I'm a giant and have few options. (Rare rests her head on a rock, she notices Blink is shivering in his sleep.) (Picks up Blink) Rare: Are you cold Blinky? Blink: (shivers) Y- Y- Y- Y- Yes..... Rare: It's okay, you can rest in my hair. (Puts Blink in her hair) Blink: But it's all uncomfortable! Rare: My hair is uncomfortable? I thought it would be warm in there? Blink: (uses her hair as a blanket) So warm... (goes to sleep) Rare: Oh good. (Yawns) Well goodnight. (The next morning, Blink wakes up and taps on Rare's head.) Rare: (Wakes up) Blink? Blink: Hi Rare, your still really big! Rare: Oh no! Are you serious? (Gets up really quickly) Blink: But don't worry! That Professor guy should be here any minute! Rare: But I can't wait! (Runs out of the forest and enters the city) (cuts to Professor Stick finishing the device) Professor Stick: There! My shrink ray is complete! (Cuts to Rare throwing random stuff around in the city while Blink is still in her hair) Professor Stick: Oh! You made it Ms. Rare. Rare: (Angry) Yes! (Raises her right foot and stomps on Professor Stick, but he pops his upper body out of her toes) Professor Stick: (coughs) You almost killed me! Rare: I want to get back to normal, NOW!! (Uses her toes to squeeze Professor Stick) Blink: (folds his arms at Rare) Auntie Rare! You don't get what you want by crushing people!! Rare: Oh Blink, I'm sorry but this is how I get what I want!! Blink: Maybe you should ask nicely instead. You won't always get what you want by being mean. Rare: How would you know!? Blink: Because... (looks down) I have been mean a few times... and I realise being mean isn't the answer. (feels sad) (Rare starts to feel sad and looks down at Professor Stick) Professor Stick: Your crushing me! (coughs) Rare: (Sighs) Fine. (Let's Professor Stick go) Professor Stick: Thank you. (pulls out a shrink ray) Now just let me do this. (He zaps Rare with a pink laser, as Rare instantely shrinks down to normal size.) Rare: Yay! I'm back to normal! Blink: Yay! (hugs Rare) Rare: I'm so glad, being a giant was horrible! Professor Stick: Except maybe that bit where you were naked... (Twilight looks at Professor Stick jealous) Twilight: (To Professor Stick) Do you think she looks sexier than I do? Professor Stick: (Blushes) What?! Noo! Rare: So what I was naked, I still looked hot. Professor Stick: Now, what are we going to do about ALL OF THIS?!? (shows the city completely wrecked) Rare: Not my problem. (Begins to walk away) (Cops come in and arrest Rare) Cop #1: Ma'am, your under arrest for almost wrecking the city! Rare: But... I'm the biggest celebrity, literally!!! Twilight: Big in everything but size now. (END) Gallery Rare posing as a naked Giantess.png|Rare posing as a naked giantess. Request for AndrewBrauer 20.png|Rare stomping on a car, Blink looks disappointed. Request for AndrewBrauer 19.png|Blink sitting on Rare's foot in the water. The Biggest Celebrity in the World, Literally!.png Blink sleeping in Rare's hair.png|Blink sleeping in Rare's hair/ 'Poll' What do you think about The Biggest Celebrity in the World, Literally? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes